Not Just Another Barows
by Na-chan1
Summary: SV. Set midgame, when the Prince arrives in Rainwall. Luserina is different from her family, hence she sees what they don't. A teensy bit of LyonPrince if you look closely.


Set mid-game. Some spoilers abound.

**"Not just another Barows"**

by: Na-chan

The people of Rainwall have long respected the Barows' family. It was almost like how the Godwins were practically revered in Stormfist, but not quite. The nobles stuck to the family because it brought them riches, but the people were genuinely loyal to the Barows' cause.

As Gizel was the favorite of most, if not all Stormfist townsfolk, Luserina was the gem of Rainwall. Euram had (unfortunately) taken after his father, not so much in looks but in manner and personality. However, the people still adored both, yet the daughter was obviously put in higher favor. She was kind yet strong-willed and for that she was cherished. Euram could very well marry anyone he chose and they would approve but Luserina---no, she could only have the best.

That was why when the His Royal Highness the Prince sought refuge behind the high walls of the Barows' mansion, rumors began spreading like wildfire.

He was the perfect candidate; Rich(if not completely cut-off from his assets), kind, caring, able leader and diplomat, with the face of an angel (it was all Arshtat genes but Ferid's would show up sooner or later; he was too strong to lose even in the gene pool). And it did help that he was Prince, making him the most influential person next to Princess Lymsleia in all of Sol-Falena. With all of that, they were confident that he could keep their Luserina happy and content, without exposing her to too much politics (it was a Queendom after all; princes usually kept low profiles all their lives).

Even Lord Barows had taken to the idea like a fish to water. They knew he wasn't the most honest man in Falena but the people couldn't blame him---the man was probably just happy that he was given a second chance to be father-in-law to royalty. After young Euram's misfortune at the Sacred Games, this was certainly a blessing.

Luserina could almost laugh at the memory. She became really angry when her father suggested it, noticing almost immediately the political implications that came with it. She didn't even know the Prince that well. But most of all, it was taking advantage of his vulnerability. He had just lost his parents and his home! He certainly didn't need something like this now.

And as usual, she was right. The moment she laid eyes on him she knew that His Royal Highness Faroush Falenas was too weary and distressed to even consider marriage. She found herself sympathizing with him and was not surprised to see that she was not the only one concerned.

Lady Sialeeds was understandably inconsolable in a tough aloof way, but it was obvious that she worried for her nephew. She kept sending him on several trips to different places to keep him busy. To keep his mind off the past.

Sir Georg had snuck away into the night with an excuse to go into hiding. But she had overheard his apologies to the young royal and knew that the older man would rather stay than go.

The prince's bodyguard, Lady Lyon, showed equal concern for the boy. Luserina noticed her strong determined aura almost immediately after she met His Majesty, noticed the way the girl's eyes. To Luserina's surprise the Prince mirrored the same stare whenever he looked at his faithful companion. And at that instant, Luserina was certain that it if someone was going to pull Faroush out of his misery it would be Lyon. Not her.

Luserina may have been a Barows but she wouldn't make a fuss about things she couldn't control. Unlike her father who kept making plans about a future that was never certain. Unlike her brother who whined whenever he didn't get his way. Instead she smiled and led the tired company to their rooms.

The townsfolk would just have to wait for another candidate for her. This one was taken.

_Brother, I think this Barows generation will remain as nobles._

AN: I didn't mention Hiram and their other sister because they're well, you know.


End file.
